Demitrik's Bastion
__TOC__ Related Quests * * *His Dark Agenda *My Dear, Deloris... - HQ start here Mark of Manaar Quests Mark of Manaar Quest NPC: in at or Zone-in Entrance.The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). Offers normal Mark of Manaar Mission System list... * Shroom Prune * Clearing Rubble * Proof of Passing * Rest for the Dead Strategy Mark chest and key mob *The Mark chest lies next to the fourth named, . The key mob is an 'underfoot drifter' and can be found floating near the bottom of the zone either in the area to the right after you climb down the 1st wall, next to the pillar that stands in front of the 1st named encounter (you can also go to 80.49, 54.97, -88.14 and see the mob) or to the left of Nayt's ramp. When you first zone in, speak to the roekillik, Pushu-ken to start the quest His Dark Agenda. Kill the trash mobs and make your way to the 1st named encounter. It's important that you kill all the phantom watchers before starting this fight as otherwise they will add. Phantom watchers can be found in front and in the areas to the right and left of the first named's location. Each of them is linked to a phantom flying high above that sweep down on your group a few seconds after the pull. Boss ' , and ' This encounter is found directly south of the climbable wall near the zone entrance. You must clear all the trash mobs (Roekillik Phantom Watchers and the ghosts that they summon) before trying Protector Ghondu or they will all add when you pull him!) *While Protector Ghondu is alive, Shirinu and Tirini are immune to all damage. Kill Protector Ghondu first. *When the protector dies you have 25 seconds to burn one of the two roekillik. **If both are alive after 25 seconds, 2 copies of Protector Ghondu will respawn, and both roekillik will heal to 100%. *Once the first roekillik is dead, kill Protector Ghondu again, then burn the second roekillik within 25 seconds. **If the second roekillik is still alive after 25 seconds, it will summon another protector and heal to 100%. The ladder going up the pillar near the entrance tunnel is now climbable, and the portal at the top of that pillar is active. Climb up and take the portal. From this portal, the ramp to the east leads to Nayt the Grate Keeper's platform, but he cannot yet be engaged. The next two encounters can be tackled in any order, but both must be defeated before Nayt the Grate Keeper can be engaged. ' ' This non-aggro mob is found circling the pillars west of Nayt the Grate Keeper. *Schteek has two nasty AoEs. **When he says "Back off!" (about every 15 seconds) he does a high-damage 360° knockback. **When he says "Feel the touch of plagues!" he casts a powerful curse. All the players standing in front of or below him will experience a 3-level reduction and a 50% melee hit malus. It's therefore important that only the tank stands in the way. The curse can be cured. Melee dps who are knocked away by the first AE should just pause for a moment before going back into melee range. This will keep them from being hit by the curse. *The group should pick a spot on the walkway narrow enough for the tank to stand with his back to a wall and the rest of the group next to the other. Two good spots to tank him are the alcove in the wall just below Nayt's platform, or between the two pillars just west of that alcove. **Casters and healers should stay against that wall whereas melee classes can try to joust the 1st AoE by stepping back quickly when he emotes. ' and ' *While Shroombis the Coerced is alive, Coercer Pittles is immune to all damage. Kill Shroombis first. *Once Shroombis dies, Pittles will emote "Pittles the Coercer protects herself from harm while looking for another pet." For a few seconds, she is immune to damage. When she finishes casting, she charms a group member (usually the tank). *Cure curse to get rid of the charm, and burn her down. **Depending on your DPS, she may cast another charm before dying, just cure curse again and continue dpsing. ' ' *Nayt is perma-rooted, has a nasty frontal AoE, and periodically summons boulders that insta-kill characters. **He has no ranged attacks, so if you have sufficient ranged DPS, just burn him from range. **Whenever you see the emote "Nayt the Grate Keeper laughs" expect a boulder to roll into his trench within a few seconds. If that boulder hits a character, that character (and anyone around them) instantly dies. He summons this boulder every time he reaches a 10% mark in his health. **When a boulder is summoned, any character in the trench must get out quickly, and ranged DPS/Healers must back away from the edge of the trench. *Nayt is located down in a sloping trench. Ranged DPS and Healers should position themselves along the edge of the trench (preferable the north edge), keeping Nayt in line-of-sight. If you have sufficient ranged DPS, any melee characters should just stay out of the trench entirely. **Remember to get out of the way of any boulders he summons. You have a few seconds from the time he emotes to move away from the edge of the trench. Characters inside the trench may need to sprint to get out in time. *As long as no character is hit by a boulder, Nayt will be struck. The boulder deals around 7% damage to Nayt. After the boulder hits him, burn him down the remaining 3% or so until he summons another boulder. *Once Nayt is under 10% health, the next time he summons a boulder, he also summons the entire group. Everyone must get out of the trench as quickly as possible, but this boulder will fail to damage Nayt. *From this point, just burn him down. Once Nayt is dead, click the chest to get your Mark and destroy the wall at the back to reveal a portal to the next area. Kill the trash mobs on the second platform, they will drop two wrenches. Give these wrenches to DPS or utility classes. ' ' *Demitrik starts out at the bottom of a downward ramp off the last platform. To start the fight, someone must run down the ramp and right-click/Activate the clockwork above Demitrik's head. **As long as the clockwork is stationed at the bottom of the ramp, Demitrik has a buff that heals him for 2% when applied, 1% every 3 seconds, and 5% every time he takes damage. The buff also instantly cures him of any detrimentals as soon as they are applied. With this buff, he is essentially unkillable. **Anyone carrying a wrench can click the clockwork to send it flying away for around 10 seconds. While the clockwork is flying, Demitrick no longer has the buff. Toolboxes will spawn periodically on the platform, and can be clicked to get another wrench. *The tank should activate the clockwork, and someone with a wrench should immediately send it flying. The tank pulls Demitrik back up to the main platform and tanks him right in the middle. 2 DPSers need to stand on either side of the platform and look for toolboxes. *When the clockwork comes back to the ramp, Demitrik teleports to it. Call off pets, as he will heal for 5% every time he is hit. **Whoever is searching for wrenches must try to click the clockwork as soon as they can, preferably while it is still flying in toward the ramp. You can click the clockwork from almost any distance (including the back side of the upper platform), as long as you can see it. *Keep burning him, pausing while he's away at the clockwork, and throwing wrenches until you get him down. This fight is a combination of... *#Control: Don't hit him while he has the buff. *#Damage: Burn him as fast as you can while he doesn't have the buff. *#Quickness: Gather and use the wrenches as quickly as possible to keep the clockwork from giving him the buff. NOTE: 1/7/2013 Was able to defeat Demetrik, moloing, without throwing any wrenches. Took a bit of time but can be done. Used my lvl 95 Guardian with healer Merc. Healer was set only to follow, not protect nor assist, this would cause Demetrik to continue his return to the platform where I burned him down both ranged and melee